kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Hans Capon
Hans Capon was a young Bohemian nobleman and the heir of the market-town of Rattay. He is based on the real life character of Jan Ptáček (see codex below), and going off the dates in the codex, he is approximately fifteen years old during the events of the game. Stats The above was noted during Next to Godliness, when Hans was quite drunk. It may be that his speech is generally higher. Biography Because in 1403, he was still too young to reign, the town was administered by Sir Hanush of Leipa, who he refers to as his "uncle", but who the codex identifies as his distant cousin. As the rightful lord of Rattay, his privileged upbringing had made Hans spoiled and arrogant. Sir Hanush is furious at his ward's immaturity, and often tries to encourage him to take a more active role in ruling his city. However, Hans is more interested in drinking, whoring and hunting. He does not appear to be particularly religious, complaining when the Parish Priest reads him sermons. He is, however, not disinterested in politics, or at least not regarding the war, energetically taking part in discussion with the older lords in ''Awakening''. He is aghast at the notion of Henry being promoted to squire after fleeing the enemy of Rattay, defying orders, and losing Sir Radzig's sword. However, Sir Radzig patiently points out that you cannot punish a man who's lost everything already, and he might as well reward him for his loyalty and determination instead. The next day, Hans lazily watches as Sir Bernard takes Henry through his basic training as part of ''Train Hard, Fight Easy'', ''poking fun at him for his sloppy technique before wandering to the archery range to practice with his bow. Henry and Sir Bernard would shortly join him for Henry's lesson, and the two young men exchanged words. Bernard threatens to lock Henry in the stocks but Hans instead suggests an archery competition, then a swordfighting match, to test their skills. During ''Keeping the Peace, Henry, working as part of the city watch, was ordered to ring the town bell and close the taverns. Unfortunately, this meant telling the young Lord to go home. Hans took a very dim view from being ordered around by an upstart commoner, and the two ended up in a brawl, interrupted by Sir Hanush. He was outraged at both young men - at Henry for speaking out against a noble, and at Hans for setting a poor example to his people. To teach them both a lesson, he decides that they are to both go on a hunting trip together, beginning ''The Prey''. ''With any luck, Sir Hans will learn something about learning to lead, and Henry to follow. At dawn, Henry and Hans travel to Talmberg woods, a trip that takes almost the full day. Hans, in a show of power, will order Henry to jog alongside his horse if he doesn't have one of his own. On the way to the camp, he admits he was out of line at the tavern, but warns Henry that he was wrong as well. One cannot defy noblemen and throw them out of their own taverns. As it turns out, he was annoyed that Henry was rewarded for disobeying a direct order back in [[Awakening|''Awakening]], when Hans is punished for merely putting so much as a toe out of line, and so overreacted. Hans asks Henry about Skalitz, but he is hesitant to talk about it. The young lord gleefully decides to get him drunk once they make camp. That evening, Hans and Henry talk about Han's life as a nobleman, and he reveals that his main reason for going hunting is just to get away from Sir Hanush and his lectures. He explains that Hanush managing his properties and teaching him the art of governing until he comes of age. Rather aggravatingly, nobody seems to know when that might be, as it is usually decided by the King (who's imprisoned by Sigismund) or by Hans' father's council, who are loathe to make the journey. The next day, Hans bets that he is able to shoot more hares than Henry before midday. After that, they head off to hunt a boar. But as Henry tries to point out, boars need to be hunted with spears, and Hans' arrows only wound the beast, causing it to flee with Hans in hot pursuit, on horseback, with Henry close behind. They are quickly separated, and by the time Henry finds the young lord, he has accidentally ridden into the hidden camp of some Cumans. Henry dispatches the foreign invaders, and helps Hans return to Rattay. There, Henry is accepted into Sir Radzig's service as reward for saving the nobleman, and Hans is ordered to his bed to recover. After this event, Hans treats Henry with more respect, and playfully teases him about his lack of status, rather than cruelly mocking him. Some time later, Henry went to check on Hans, who declared he was fully recovered (despite looking quite battered) but desperately bored. He asked Henry to accompany him to the local baths for a few days, in order to have some fun with Klara, a beautiful bathmaid, and even admitted that Henry had been right - hunting boar with a bow and arrow was not the best idea. At the baths, in Next to Godliness, ''a drunken Hans first commands Henry to steal some of Sir Hanush's finest wine (not that he expected Henry to go through with it), then to go flower picking in order to get a bouquet for Klara. While Henry is gone, Klara's sweetheart Archie attempts to drown Hans, jealously believing he is sleeping with Klara. Luckily, Henry interrupts and saves Hans again, and the two continue drinking merrily. Later, Henry can convince Hans to punish Archie, or let him go. Afterwards, Henry will hear a rumour about Sir Hanush holding the [[Rattay Tourney|''Rattay Tourney]], and ask Hans what he thinks. Although Hans is initially dismissive of a bout among peasants, he soon realizes this is a golden opportunity to get out of his most recent lie about training a new page. In ''Capon's Champion'', he convinces Henry to compete in the tournament as his page, so Hanush will believe that Hans has been taking care of his knightly duties. Some time later, when Henry goes to visit Hans, he will gloomily reveal that Hanush has requested their presence, and insist on lending Henry some of his fine clothes. Hanush will admonish the two of them for the foolish actions, reminding Hans that his people work hard to ensure he is well fed, scolding him for his ingratitude. He threatens to send Hans to his mother in Polna to be married off, if he cannot mend his ways and prove himself worthy to rule. As it happens, Sir Bernard's is having family issues, with two of his cousins fighting each other over possession of a fortress in Robber Baron, ''and so Sir Hanush sends Henry and Hans to settle the dispute. Hans seems to relish the opportunity to prove himself to his uncle and his people, and gleefully tells Henry how they're going to dispatch the bandits (despite Hanush's warning that he wanted no bloodshed). During the battle, once Wolfin refuses to surrender, Hans orders his men to attack, and engages in one-on-one combat with the renegade. Codex Entry '1388? - 1419''' The underage son of Jan Ješek Ptáček and Hedvika of Dauba. After the death of his father, his family, the Lords of Leipa - his uncle Jindřich (Henry) and his son Hanuš (Hanush) and his brothers, became his guardians. Young lord did not take possession of Rattay (and hereditary estate in Polna) until 1412. Soon afterwards he entered political life and he held positions in the provincial offices. '' ''After the imprisonment of Master Jan Hus he signed a petition in his defence, but during the Hussite wars he was initially on the side of the League of Lords against the Hussites in a few minor battles (in 1419 he took part in a battle against the Hussites at Knin), apparently due to the influence of his close neighbor Lacek of Kravař of Šternberk. There are no records indicating he took part in the war later. His son was Hynek Ptáček, who achieved high office in the Kingdom of Bohemia, becoming Royal Hofmeister and Mince Master. Possessions * Brocade pourpoint * Green nobleman's hose * Nobleman's boots * Red scarf * Sir Hans Capon's keys * St George's sword Quests * Awakening * Train Hard, Fight Easy * Keeping the Peace * The Prey * Next to Godliness * Rattay Tourney * Capon's Champion * Clothes Make the Man * ''Robber Baron * Night Raid * An Oath is an Oath * Epilogue * Game of Throws * Honeyed Words Notes * Generally, you cannot attack Sir Hans, but in ''Next to Godliness he leaves his possessions in a trunk while he's in the bath. Although it is possible to steal Hans' clothes, it seems like he spends the remainder of the game in his underclothes, which does somewhat kill the immersion. Capon may gain his clothes back after finishing Robber Baron (this may depend on having The Amorous Adventures of Bold Sir Hans Capon).'' de:Hans von Capon Category:Bohemians Category:Lords Category:Sirs Category:Historical characters Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Nobility